<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyeur by madrose_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461957">Voyeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing'>madrose_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hoemione, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-War, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform, smutshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, Draco sees something he shouldn't. Something he should have looked away from. Instead, it draws him in like a moth to a flame. And when Granger catches him red-handed, her reaction isn't at all what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Draimone Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!</p><p>*currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Voyeur</strong>
</p><p>Draco had been among those to return to Hogwarts to finish their education. Granted, his had been as part of his conditions to stay out of Azkaban with his father, but even if it weren't mandatory, he would have come back anyway. He didn't need to be home under house arrest with his mother. He didn't need to watch her be miserable about the hand his father had been dealt as punishment for his crimes. He didn't need to listen to her cry at night because there was nothing she could do for her family.</p><p>He didn't need to be in that house a second longer than necessary.</p><p>It wasn't as if Hogwarts held much better memories, but at least the castle provided hope. There, he could prove that he wasn't just some lowlife who had only been pardoned because The Golden Boy and Girl had asked for it. He planned on pouring all his time and efforts into his studies so that he could show the world that he meant to do better. That he had no intentions of ever going back to how he was before.</p><p>That was much easier said than done when the Eighth Years had all been given a lower tower on the west side of the castle to call their own. It turned out that somewhere along the way, Draco had missed the memo that now the war was over, everyone put their differences aside. It didn't help that Headmistress McGonagall said that since they were all of legal age and special circumstances had been made for their return, they weren't given a curfew.</p><p>A few other rules had been suspended for them, but access to the library at all hours of the night was not one of them. Not that it stopped Draco from going there. Even having his own quarters didn't help with the noise his fellow returnees wrought from their constant need to celebrate every little thing. He knew he could have used a silencing charm to drown out the noise, but it was the excuse he needed to just get out and away from it all.</p><p>And it turned out he wasn't the only one that found solace in the library. Not that he expected anything less from Granger. He made sure to stay out of her hair which was hard seeing as how she took over one of the more central spots each and every night. Still, if she noticed him, she never let it show.</p><p>And if she <em>had </em>noticed him, she certainly wouldn't have been doing <em>that</em>.</p><p>The first time he'd caught her had been only two months into term. Halloween was right around the corner and he was tired of hearing about everyone's plans to celebrate. Last Halloween had been abysmal at best and he wanted to just rid it from his mind by drowning himself in firewhiskey until he blacked out. So he had done what he normally did and slipped out unseen from the tower and into the library.</p><p>What drew him to her section was the dancing shadows cast by the fire in the hearth. Normally she never bothered to light the fire, but he assumed it was due to the chill in the air from the first snowfall a few days prior. However, when he drew closer, he realized it was something else entirely. He wasn't sure what it was that called him like a moth to that flame, but he knew that once he saw it, saw <em>her</em>, the only way he was looking away was if someone forced him.</p><p>As usual, she sat in an oversized chair angled towards the hearth, facing him. She was normally still in her uniform, but it was more disheveled than he ever thought she would let it get and this night was no different. The part that <em>was </em>different was, instead of leaning to the side with her legs folded under her, her nose stuck in a book, she was laying across the chair. Her head rested on one arm while her legs were slung over the other. As if that weren't enough, she had one hand up her shirt and the other down her skirt.</p><p>Draco forgot how to breathe as he stared at her. It was though his feet had rooted to the ground or his entire being were suddenly made of stone. His heart alternated between skipping beats here and there to racing as if trying to get out of his chest altogether. His skin felt as though it were alive; as if the blood in his veins had turned to fire as he stood there and watched.</p><p>She didn't move much in the beginning. At first, all he could see was her fingers working beneath her shirt as she kneaded her own breasts. There was occasional movement of her skirt, but not enough. It wasn't until she worked herself closer to her release that she began to move. Her back would arch, her lashes would flutter, and she would bite her lip ever so slightly.</p><p>Draco's hands curled into fists at his side, the blunt tips of his nails digging into his palms. He had never thought much of Granger's appearance now since he had spent so much of his youth teasing her. But now, as her back bowed off the chair, her lips parting in ecstasy, and her eyes squeezed shut, Draco found himself thinking that whenever he heard the word beautiful, he would use this mental image to describe it.</p><p>It was in that moment he seemed to realize what he was witnessing and was finally able to turn away. He ran, not stopping until he made it back to the safety of his dorm. He paced the center of the room trying to get the images to go away, but nothing worked. By the time he sat on the edge of the bed, his knuckles hurt from having shoved his fist in his mouth to scream into and he was sure his hair was quite the mess from having tugged at it in frustration.</p><p>He wasn't sure what disturbed him more; the fact that he saw Granger get herself off in the middle of the library or that he not only liked it, but hoped he got to see it happen again.</p><p>Draco hadn't even realized that he had lain back or that he had shoved his hands beneath the waistband of his loungers. He hadn't even realized he was stroking himself off to the thought of Granger in that chair until the sound of his own groan echoed off the walls and his release coated his hand. It didn't occur to him until he was cleaning himself off that he couldn't recall what she sounded like. He wondered if she hadn't put up a silencing charm.</p><p>Draco's jaw clenched as he found himself desperate to find out.</p><hr/><p>After the incident a few days before Halloween, Draco's purpose for sneaking into the library every night had changed drastically. Part of it was that he needed the late night outing to clear his head, but the rest was hoping that he would get to see Granger get herself off again. If only to prove to himself it wasn't a dream. And over the course of the next few months, he saw her frequently, but only a few times did he luck out with witnessing the euphoria on her face. In fact, he was only lucky enough to see it once more before the students boarded the Hogwarts Express to spend a few weeks at home with their families. Up until that point, nights at the library aside, Draco had been so guilty he went out of his way to avoid her as much as possible. Not that he actively sought to cross her path in the first place, but now he just made sure to be aware of her presence at all times to avoid her.</p><p>The entire time she was away from the castle, Draco spent his time sitting in the spot he had deemed as hers. He wasn't sure what it was about her that kept drawing him in. It wasn't as if he had never seen a girl's face transform in the throes of passion before. Not that his few encounters with Pansy had been anything to brag about, but they had gotten the job done for both of them. The only thing he could think to justify his obsession was that she was forbidden fruit. She represented something he had been told to think was ugly all his life until suddenly she wasn't.</p><p>Each night that she was gone, each night he came to the thought of her, the more Draco had to remind himself that he would never stand a chance. That he was the one that would be lucky to have her; not the other way around. Not even if he went back in time to stop himself from being the prat that he was growing up. No matter what the circumstances were, Granger was out of his league.</p><p>And yet, when he saw her the same night everyone had returned to the castle, back in her chair where she belonged, he found he didn't care at all.</p><p>As winter gave way to spring, the less guilt Draco seemed to harbor about his voyeuristic tendencies. He found that he didn't just like to watch her in the library in the dead of night, but he enjoyed the faces she made during the day when she thought no one was watching. The way she looked when she placed the end of her Muggle pen against her lips when she was deep in thought. The way she wrinkled her nose or her eye twitched whenever someone said anything particularly stupid.</p><p>One night, towards the end of March, Draco entered the library as he had a hundred times before. As always, he shook his head, surprised Madam Pince didn't use a locking charm on the doors once curfew was set in place. With a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way through the stacks to the spot that gave him the best view. It amused him how in the beginning he would creep along, stopping at every noise, every flicker of light. Now he was just lucky he didn't run to the finish line.</p><p>This time, however, as he settled into place among the shadows, he did a double take at the sight of the chair. It was empty. The fire was lit in the hearth, but Granger was nowhere in sight. His brows furrowed for a moment before he glanced around the room, wondering if something had changed. Disappointment coursed through him at the idea that he missed it, but he was going to sit there for a bit to see if she was just elsewhere for the moment or running late.</p><p>He stood there for a long time, each minute that passed bringing his disappointment to a new high. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but when he finally allowed himself to admit defeat, he turned to leave. Only, instead of having a clear path towards the only way in or out of the library, there stood Granger, blocking his path. She was standing with her back to one of the stacks to his left. She had her arms folded over her chest as she pinned him with a stare. He had seen her be angry at people before; had seen a ray of emotions from her from just observing over the past year, but the expression she gave him now was unreadable.</p><p>Draco straightened his stance and inhaled sharply as she pushed away from the shelf and arched a brow at him. "Tell me, Malfoy," she started, extending a hand in a sweeping gesture. "Did you ever consider coming over and offering a hand instead of just watching?"</p><p>His jaw dropped. Never in his lifetime or the next would he ever thought something of that nature would come out of Granger's mouth. In complete shock, he floundered; his lips opened and closed as his mind raced to figure out which excuse was best. It was the small laugh she gave as she shook her head at him that had him narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p>"You can try and deny it all you want, but I know better."</p><p>He swallowed hard and unfurled his fists to relieve the pressure of his nails biting into his skin. "If you saw me then why didn't you stop?"</p><p>The sheer amusement on his face had him wondering if she hadn't suffered any mental damage fighting alongside Potter back in May. Especially when she took a half step towards him, wet her lips, and lowered her voice to ask, "If I had any qualms about getting caught, I wouldn't be touching myself in the library, now would I?"</p><p>Draco's jaw clenched and he looked away. It was the first time since he'd seen her before Halloween that he willed his mind to think of anything else except for her. "So you enjoy putting on a show for anyone?"</p><p>"Not anyone," she replied, her voice light as a feather.</p><p>His gaze slowly sought hers again. "Why me?"</p><p>She gave the slightest lift of her shoulders before letting her hands fall away from her biceps. He tracked the motion, watching as she curled her fingers around the hem of her untucked shirt and toy with the fabric. "It wasn't supposed to be <em>for </em>anyone. I thought I was the only one that would sneak out to the library of all places." She sighed as she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. "I didn't know you were there until it was too late."</p><p>Draco closed his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Then why did you keep coming back?" she countered.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, she was studying him. He gave a slight shake to his head as he said, "I don't know."</p><p>He wasn't surprised that she didn't believe him. "Clearly it wasn't in the hopes I would ask you to join me," she murmured, smirking at him. "So, what then? No one wants to talk to you so you spend your time waiting to see if the dirty little Mudblood you used to torment will pleasure herself again?"</p><p>She paused, waiting to see if he would react. He felt his anger flare, but he held his ground. Some beliefs were harder than others to part with. Did he still think being of Pureblood descent meant for stronger bloodlines? Maybe. Did he still think of her blood as dirty? No. He had seen it spilt on his drawing room floor. Had to scrub it from the wood like a Muggle as punishment.</p><p>"I was starting to think you'd become obsessed with me."</p><p>It took a moment for Draco to snap out of his thoughts and realize she had continued speaking, analyzing him as he had been doing with her all this time. He glared at her as she continued her thought.</p><p>"The way you stare at me each and every time I'm in your vicinity. Even when you think I'm not looking or I can't see you, I can <em>feel </em>your eyes on me. It's unhealthy, really, how much you fixate on-"</p><p>The last of her words turned into a yelp as he surged forward and pinned her between his body and the stacks at her back. The impact knocked a few books loose, but it didn't do them any harm. "What do you want me to say, Granger? That I think about you all the time? That I haven't been able to get the image of you touching yourself out of my mind since I first saw it back in October? That I hate myself for being so completely mental that I have to seek you out every night in the hopes I get to see you do it again?"</p><p>He paused to take a breath and shake his head, but went on before she could say anything on the matter.</p><p>"But no matter how much I hate myself, the one thing I hate the most is that you put up a silencing charm. I have yet to hear you and I spend every second of every day, awake or asleep, trying to figure out what you sound like."</p><p>He saw a myriad of emotions flash through the depths of Granger's eyes as she processed all that he had said. He expected her to lash out; to use her wand and hurt him. At the very least, he expected her to shove him away and tell him to stay the hell away from her. He was <em>not </em>expecting her to smirk and in a hushed voice say, "Let's fix that, shall we?"</p><p>Her words had barely registered on his mind before she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes and sealed their lips together. Draco went completely still at first, but each incessant tug of her lips against his broke through his barriers. Before he knew it, his mouth fell into sync with hers as he leaned in fully, pressing her further into the bookcase behind her. He groaned in surprise as he felt her hand cup his stiffening arousal through the seat of his pants and she used the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>He had been so fixating on what she might sound like that he had neglected to imagine what she might taste like. He groaned again at the discovery that she was sweeter than he expected. He even detected a bit of peaches from the cobbler that had been served up for dessert that evening. The way she invaded his senses had him weak at the knees, desperate for more. Her positive reaction to everything he did in search of it just drew him even more wild.</p><p>And when a quiet moan slipped past their lips, Draco thought he might have died on the spot.</p><p>Before he could truly savor the sound or try and get her to repeat it, she was pushing off the shelf. Since she hadn't quite let go of him, he continued to step backwards. Every grunt he gave as he crashed into shelves, tripped over books, and knocked into tables was met with a soft feminine one that drove him crazy with need.</p><p>When he did let go of her, it was because the backs of his knees had hit the oversized chair. The same one she was always sitting in. He stared up at her, reveling in the sight of her kiss swollen lips and disheveled appearance. He held her gaze as she sank to her knees before him and reached up to curl her fingers around the band of his pants. He helped her by lifting his hips so that she could drag them down where she wanted them.</p><p>Draco nearly jumped right out of the chair when she wrapped her hand around his length and began to stroke him steadily. She gazed up at him through her lashes, gave a small smirk, and then leaned in. Draco's nails bit into the arm of the chair as the tip of her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Pansy had done this once, but she had gone straight to putting him fully in her mouth. Granger, it seemed, liked to toy with him. She dragged her tongue every which way around him as if trying to memorize every inch of his member. And when her tongue slid beneath the tip, his hips bucked forward.</p><p>Had Granger not hummed around him as he pushed himself into her mouth, he would have considered apologizing for the intrusion. But she seemed ready; as if she knew it was bound to happen. Draco's head ground back against the top of the chair as her hand worked the base of his shaft in tandem with her lips and tongue. She hollowed her cheeks as she bobbed her head up and wiggled her tongue on the way down. Had he been a Muggle, he would have sworn that this was magic.</p><p>The groan that had been in the process of sounding from this throat turned into one of utter disappointment as the heat of Granger's mouth disappeared. His eyes snapped open to see her getting back to her feet, but a renewed sense of desire surfaced as she reached up her skirt simply to remove her knickers. And when she stepped out of them, she hiked up her skirt enough to straddle him where he sat; a knee on either side of his hips.</p><p>She placed her hands on his jaw and tipped his head back so she could kiss him again. As her tongue swept over his, his cock slid between her nether lips. The inability to know if the slick he felt was from having just had her mouth on him or her own arousal from their encounter so far had him teetering on the edge of release. As if she could sense it, she rolled her hips over him and cried out into his mouth as the tip of his cock nudged at her clit.</p><p>Unable to resist the urge much longer, Draco placed his hands on her hips to still her movements long enough for him to line himself up. It took a few tries before the tip of his cock notched at her entrance and slid beyond with the gentlest of nudges. The moan that left her lips as she sank down as far as she could onto him was sweeter than he ever thought possible. It drove him to take control by tightening his grip on her hips and hold her up a bit while he thrust away from beneath her. All he wanted was to hear her fall apart for him and with every thrust he made he got closer to that goal.</p><p>She broke their kiss with a gasp and tipped her head back. Her fingers dug into his shoulders for purchase as she whispered a series of pleas and cries into the room. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way she kept tightening around his cock, but he would be damned if she came on his cock and he didn't get to see the way she looked doing it.</p><p>"Look at me," he demanded, his voice gruff.</p><p>Her head fell forward so she could make eye contact with him. Her eyes went wide as she slowed his pace, but she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he moved one of his hands to her thigh. Slowly, he slid it up the rolled up skirt and stopped only when his fingers brushed the spot where they were joined. She jumped slightly only to let out a moan as he began to rub at her clit. He made sure to keep his touch light and do his best to set a steady rhythm with his thrusting. It wasn't long before his efforts paid off and despite her obvious struggle to keep her eyes open, they stayed locked on his.</p><p>Draco thought the sight of her getting herself off in this very chair had been the picturesque definition of the word beautiful. But he was quite happy to have been proven wrong as he watched her completely let go. By herself, she still had a bit of her wits about her, but with him, the look on her face was primal. Her jaw was slack as it fell open and he saw the stars bursting behind the honeyed chocolate of her eyes</p><p>But nothing; <em>nothing</em> was better than the sounds she made.</p><p>Even if it was the last thing he ever heard, Draco knew he would be content with that. It was forever engrained on his mind just as the feel of her inner walls clenching would be imprinted on his skin. He would have came from just hearing the first keening moan that left her lips, but it was the addition of his name that had him reaching out to pull her close. That had him burying his face into her neck as he groaned out her name and emptied himself inside of her.</p><p>Granger sagged against him as they trembled and shook in the aftermath. He kept waiting for her to push him away or realize what they'd done and blame him for it, but she simply held him close as she panted for air. She even raked her fingers through his hair and gave the occasional sigh to let him know she was content. But just as he started to relax, she was pushing herself to her feet and stepping back in to her knickers. All he could do was watch her. He didn't have the energy to clean himself off let alone tuck himself back into his pants. Nor did he have it in him to be embarrassed about it either.</p><p>When she turned back to him, there was a smile on her face. She bent down to drop a soft kiss to his lips before working her way up to his ear. He shuddered as she nibbled at his earlobe before whispering, "Same time tomorrow?"</p><p>It wasn't a question. She knew he knew that which was why she didn't wait for his response before turning to walk away. So Draco simply sat there in stunned silence, did what he was best at, and watched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!</p><p>Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing</p><p>If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>